


Break the Chains

by SParkie96



Series: Leon X The Sparda Twins [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Consentacles, Crossover, Hand Jobs, M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Vergil originally came to Spain looking for something to strengthen himself after his defeat at the hands of Dante and after his liberation from Mundus. He ends up finding more than he originally intended to.Leon manages to get Ashley back home, but had failed to save himself from Saddler. Good thing Vergil shows up while he’s being humiliated. Rated M for Suggestive Themes, Violence, and Language.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Leon X The Sparda Twins [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722232
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Break the Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Short first chapter for this week's Sinday Post.

**Th** e sky was the same color gray it had been all morning, making it difficult to determine what time of the day it was. The road had been long and unforgiving, and Vergil hoped he would find what he was looking for when he got to the area. The demons and their weapons that he could use for his own use...or at least help him defeat his own brother, now that the threat of Mundus was no longer. 

But Dante? Defeat after defeat, time after time...it was becoming taxing. He couldn't beat him and no matter how he tried to avoid him, he couldn't shake him. Soon, Vergil would need to figure out either a new way to beat Dante...or perhaps, choose a different path entirely.

Most likely the latter if he continued on like this. 

But, here he was, traversing the backwater hellhole of Spain's lesser known areas in search of what? He really didn't know what it was yet. The Alpha was tired and he hoped he could find whatever it was he had been sent out here to find. He hoped it wasn't just a fool's dream or empty rumors. 

As he had gotten closer, he could hear laughter and music, but it wasn't like the other dozens of times he had heard either. No, the laughter was not like that of happiness...or perhaps it was but at the expense of another person's happiness or well being. Like how Mundus used to laugh when watching Vergil suffer. That sadistic type of laugh that made one's spine ice over in fear...or made one's heart light with rage. It was an evil sound.

And Vergil was plenty familiar with evil. 

He continued his trek into the village, wearing his hood lower over his eyes just in case. He had been away from the human world for a very long time, and there was no telling what these beastly creatures were like now. The ones he had encountered when he went through another nearby village hadn’t been very friendly, at least not by human standards. And he was pretty sure that humans' heads were not supposed to explode into thrashing tentacles nor were they supposed to have such deep crimson eyes. 

As he entered the town square, he noticed that there had been a small crowd, gathered around what he could not see, but he could see a sort of platform. On said platform, seated in a red throne was a man, wearing purple robes with a staff of some sort. The staff was clearly not normal, tentacles protruding from it and flailing freely about. The man in question didn't look normal either, gold orbs focused on something down below as his head sat propped in his hand. The leader, if Vergil had to guess. Why else would he be sitting higher than everyone else and seated in such a gaudy throne? 

Speaking of everyone else, the crowd laughed and mocked whatever was in the center of them. Some threw rotten fruit and vegetables, others threw coins. This made the white-haired man even more confused. Vergil managed to push through the crowd, head kept low as he made his way to the middle and then the front. He seemingly was able to blend in with them, letting him pass with ease. Once he got to the front, he wasn’t sure what he had been seeing, but he felt very disgusted. 

In the center of the circle was a petite blond male in very odd garb. Had it not been for the demeaning words in Spanish or the way the men holding him down while the one beat him and shoved him down, shoving his face down into the dirt, Vergil would have assumed the blonde to be one of the crowd and made for entertainment. It was obvious that the blond was supposed to be entertainment, but he wasn’t enjoying it and he was clearly not one of them. Dull looking eyes flickered from blue to red back to blue, staring ahead and clawing at the ground, as if doing so would get him out of this situation. 

“Still so stubborn, American.” The leader laughed, “Just submit...enjoy yourself. You know you want to. You have no reason to fight anymore.” 

Vergil looked to “The American”, feeling...something as their eyes met. It was like the blond knew that Vergil was not like the others, and Vergil wasn’t sure what to think. He shook his head slowly as the human looked at him. He felt that pang of...pain? Fear? The laughter and sounds rang in his ears, he could hear his mother’s voice in the distance, calling out and yelling his name...hearing her screams. The humans or whatever they were twisted into demonic looking creatures, leering down at him. 

He clenched his eyes shut and swallowed back another breath, trying to push back the horrifying memories. He had felt weak...he couldn’t save his mother. He met the human’s eyes and he didn’t know if it was in his head or not, but he swore the blond begged him for help, a hand weakly outstretched toward him. 

“VERGIL!” Eva had screamed, his mother’s eyes flashing before his own as he heard her blood curdling screams. 

He hadn’t even been thinking when he took out his sword, his usually calm composure melting away as he tore off the ratted cloak he had been wearing over top of his usual outfit before he began cutting down the humanoid creatures around him. He couldn’t hear the screams as he cut them down, in fact, it didn’t even sound like they were screaming at all. More so hollering in anger, even as the Yamato sliced them down. 

It made killing them that much more satisfying. 

“Get up.” Vergil commanded, grasping the blond’s arm and hauling him to his feet. 

The half-demon looked away at the blond’s current state of undress, taking off his trench coat and wrapping it around the human’s shoulders, instructing the younger to button it up. Vergil cut down more of the insane villagers. The cult leader stood above them, laughing and asking Vergil who he was and what he thought he was doing here. And why was he so intent on ruining his fun punishment of the “American Agent”. 

“You don’t even know who this man is, do you?” Saddler asked, “Leon here ruined my plans, killed my men, and let the President’s daughter flee...him and his collaborators.” 

Vergil leveled his sword at the man, watching him cautiously while standing protectively in front of this “Leon”. He growled low at the remaining villagers and their leader, settling on the pus colored gaze of the man before him. He didn’t know why...but he felt this strong need to protect the human behind him. Whether it was because he was reminded of his failure to protect his mother...or his failure to fight back against Mundus. 

And the bastard before him wasn’t helping that anger. 

He had been on autopilot when he killed this man and the remaining villagers, turning to the human before him. Leon hadn’t moved an inch, still too paralyzed with either fear or shock...maybe both. The blond looked up at him, his irises now a red color, like the others. Except this man wasn’t attacking him. His eyes seemed to fade from red to blue, Vergil cupping his chin and looking into his eyes. 

“You’re not like the others.” Vergil stated, “But you have whatever they have.” 

Leon looked up at him, nodding his head, “They infected me with the Plaga.”

Vergil hummed, “Good...I need it.” 

Leon narrowed his eyes at the man, raising a brow, “...what?” 

“The “Plaga” as you put it...I need it.” Vergil elaborated, “It made that man stronger...so I believe it could do the same for me.” 

The human was quiet for a moment, before bursting out into a fit of laughter in an almost hysteric manner. Vergil raised a brow, looking down at the younger with interest and mild annoyance. He had just saved Leon’s life...and the blond was laughing at him. Leon cleared his throat as he settled down, apologizing for laughing, but clarifying that the parasite wasn’t exactly an “energy booster”. More of something that took over and killed whatever consciousness that was left in their mind. 

“It takes over…” Leon recalled, “It makes you feel like shit...and then it takes over until there’s nothing left.” 

Vergil listened intently, “I would still like to examine it...if you don’t mind.” 

Leon took another deep breath, but then looked up at the man skeptically, “Who are you?” 

“You’ll find out when I get that parasite.” 

“...yeah...not gonna happen…” Leon replied, “It’s kind of attached to my spinal cord…” 

Now it was Vergil’s turn to raise a brow as Leon explained to the best of his ability about how the parasite attached itself to the spine of its host after it hatched. Leon also showed him the pills he took to suppress the growth of the parasite. Even after his capture, he had been able to take them and resist the parasite and Saddler’s influence over him through it. 

“Except it looks like I’m stuck with it.” Leon sighed, “Considering he destroyed the machine and the only way to get this damn thing out of me...and I’ve only got a few of these pills left.” 

Vergil looked the human over, stroking his chin as he did so, an idea coming to mind, “I think I can help in a way that we both can get what we want.” 

“How so?” Leon asked. 

Vergil proposed Leon coming back with him to his realm. He may or may not have had means to get the parasite out of him, feeling pity for the younger after all that had happened to him. He didn’t want the human to suffer anymore than necessary. When Leon questioned him about his intentions, and why the man had helped him, Vergil admitted that he understood what it felt like to be humiliated by the enemy. To be a slave to the will of another. And he wanted to help Leon “break the chains”. 

“I helped you, you help me.” Vergil said, using his sword and cutting a hole in the dimensions, “Do we have a deal, Mr…?” 

Leon held out a hand, giving a small smile, “Leon Kennedy.” 

Vergil looked down at the offered hand and then back up at the blonde, accepting it, “Vergil.” 


End file.
